Love Is Like A Reese's Peanut Butter Cup
by xxBurningxx
Summary: Sweet. Dangerous. Addicting. Deadly. These are all words that describe two things. A ridiculously delicious candy, and a flat-chested meister. And Soul just so happens to love both. SoMa. A collection of drabbles/one-shots.
1. Sweet

**Title: Love is Like a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup**

**Author: xxBurningxx**

**Pairing/s: All SoMa, SoulxMaka**

**Summary: In which Soul ponders the similarities of his meister and the candy. And he realizes, both are undeniably sweet, dangerous, addicting, and oh so more. ***Edit: Oh yeah, this was my old summary, but I changed it, I like the new one more.

**Rating: This one is slight T, for one very tiny suggestive sentence. Rating will vary for each drabble/one-shot.**

**A/N: Hey, this is going to be a collection of drabble-one-shots. Each chapter is going to be focused on one word that describes both a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup and Maka from Souls POV. First I'm starting off with 'Sweet' and after that 'Dangerous' (In the sense of Maka's deadly chop, and how fat-inducing Reese's can be...You'll see when I write it.) and then 'Addicting' which will probably be set when Soul and Maka are already dating. But, after that, I'm free to suggestions! **

**Note: I'll inform you when Soul and Maka are dating, and when they're not. In this one, they are. Keep that in mind ^-^ Oh and Maka's about 16 and Soul's 17.**

**Also! *Edit: Don't stop at chapter 1, please? I know it's like, horrible, but the later chapters are better (in my opinion). Oh, and I don't own Soul Eater. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet <strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh crap!" Soul yelled, darting around the apartment in a frantic manner.<p>

"What is it now, Soul?" His ash-blond meister asked, not even lifting her eyes from the current book that she was reading. She was a little annoyed by his sudden outburst, if you're a big reader, then you should know that sometimes, it's pretty hard to concentrate on the text when obnoxious noises are coming from the background. Because of this, Maka wanted to resolve whatever problem it was soon, and quickly.

"I lost my wallet!" He replied with a quick growl. Coming to a halt in the living room, he was panting a little bit. Maka lifted her gaze from her book to look at him, and for a second, she felt a flash of pity. The look he had was a combination of desperation, loss, and frustration, and to Maka's irritation, she found herself slightly turned on by the expression. Maka shook her head and averted her gaze from his, feeling the slightly blush rise to her face.

"When did you last have it?" She asked, pretending like her attention was on the book on her lap. She felt him sit down besides her and he puffed out an annoyed sigh.

"I dunno."

"Geez Soul, that really helps, thanks." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Soul grunted, ignoring the remark. He closed his eyes and tried to think back to the last time he had it, but all he could come up with was having it in his pocket earlier the same morning...

"I had it this morning." He said, with his eyes still closed.

"Okay," Maka said, in a softer tone, "That's a start, I guess. Where were you?"

Soul thought a little bit, trying to remember.

"I think I was in here...No, in the kitchen..." He said, trying to make his brain recall all of the previous events that day. Maka waited for him to continue. "No," He said, "It was in here." The uncertainity in his voice held a large amount of doubt. Maka was pretty sure she knew just about as much as he did.

And then Maka jumped about a foot when Soul broke the silence with another loud outburst.

"I remember now! I left it Black Star's! I better go get it before he spends it all on beer..." He sort of growled out the last part, more to himself than Maka. She looked at him, as he got up from the couch and looked back at her.

"Maka, I'm gonna go see if it's there, which I'm sure it is. I'll see you in a little while." He said, leaning down and placing a hasty kiss on her cheek before swiftly walking out the door.

Maka sighed.

* * *

><p>Later, before Soul returned, Maka got up to do a little searching herself, as she was pretty sure it was lying right in front of him somewhere, and that he just glanced over it. Though she valued her pride a bit to much to nicely help him while he was with her, she would certainly be willing to help him while she was out of his presence.<p>

After about five minutes of looking, sure enough, she found the black leather wallet stuffed behind one of the pillows on the couch opposite to the one she was sitting on previously. One of the things that Maka found a bit amusing and annoying at the same time was Soul's ability to search for normal items. He would skip over them in plain sight, and then he would claim he looked, even though he didn't actually move anything.

Maka chuckled a little bit, she figured that she should probably be a jerk and actually hide it where he _wouldn't_ find it, but then decided against it. Perhaps if it were before she had engaged a steady going relationship with him.

Maka walked into his room and tossed the wallet onto his bed, before an idea crossed her mind. Going into her own room, she grabbed a random book off of one of her shelves, and returned to her partner's room. She decided, just for good measure, that she would set the book under the wallet on his bed, just so he would know that it was _her_ who found it. Maka smiled a bit, pleased with her set up.

And Maka thought to herself, _'Soul better know how lucky he is to have such a sweet girlfriend like me.' _And with that, Maka returned to the living room, so that she could continue reading her book.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did ya think? Like I said, give me any suggestions you might have, and I'll do it for ya. I promise, promise, promise! That I will update this within a week. Although, next week is my semester exams, ugh. But I'll get something in before then, so. God, I'm such a procrastinator, but I swear, I will update. I **_**swear on River Styx! **_**Oh crap, now I really can't break my promise O_o**

**Oh, and I didn't edit this at all. So if there are any mistakes, please point them out and I will fix it, because I'm a grammar freak, and the computer that I'm using doesn't have spellcheck... Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms, flamers shall be shunned. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Dangerous

**A/N: Hello! Woo! Second chapter after the second day! You readers are so lucky...Lol, I'm going to cram as many chapters that I can before next Tuesday, which is when my semester exams start, bleh. I really should be studying, but, meh. And doing homework. Ugh. Oh well, I'll do that later (Procrastination alert! Lol)...Like I said in the previous chapter, I'm open for suggestions, so let me know. And I'm still using that same crappy laptop of my stepdad's, which doesn't have spellcheck, so point out any mistakes, I appreciate it!**

**Oh, and the similarity of the word, 'dangerous' is that Maka is dangerous because of her famous 'Maka-chop' and Reese's because, well, they're pretty fat-inducing if you ask me, and besides, it's kinda hard to stop eating them if they're available to you, and by the time you're done, you've probably gained about 5 pounds, lol. (Gaining 5 pounds, yeah, true story about someone I know...) Oh yeah! Um, Maka and Soul aren't dating...**

* * *

><p><strong>Dangerous<strong>

* * *

><p>"Soul! Why the <em>hell<em> is one of my books in the _fridge?_" Maka growled angrily, from across the kitchen.

Soul Eater Evans groaned.

"What?" He yelled back to her, having not a clue as to what she was talking about. Maka mumbled something else, but from where Soul was sitting (in the living room, on the couch), he couldn't hear her. Yawning, he stood up to go see what she blabbering about now. Truthfully, all he caught was something about a book and it being his fault. Shuffling his way into the kitchen, he found his ash-blond meister fretting over some book, _Unwind_, was apparently what it was titled.

"Soul..." Maka growled, glaring at her weapon.

"What? Whatever it is, I didn't do it." He said, at least, he couldn't recall doing anything wrong.

"I think you did. I found my book," She said, waving the slightly bent and quite cold book in his face, "in the _fridge._ Tell me Soul, does this look like _food_ to you?"

Soul looked at the book, and shrugged nervously. "Er...Yes." He said, sounding guilty even though he was sure he hadn't been the one to put the book in the fridge. Why the hell would he do that?

"Oh, my bad, you're right Soul, lets eat a _book_ for supper tonight, I'm sure you'd love that." The sarcasm dripping in Maka's voice irritated him a bit, and he growled.

"Okay, whatever, but I didn't do it, how about you go and ask that slutty cat we _still _have."

"I would think that Blair is smart enough to know what goes in the fridge and what doesn't." She said, annoyed.

"Oh yeah, just like the _condom_ incident." Soul remarked, both of them remembering what had happened. Maka puffed, but she didn't deny it.

A couple of months ago, both of them had been in the kitchen when Maka opened the fridge's door, to find a box of Trojan condoms, sitting right next to the jug of milk. Immediatly, both of them had said, "Blair," at the same moment. Maka had found it disgusting, Soul shaking his head in irritation, while Blair had simply laughed when they asked her about it later.

"Okay, but that was normal for _Blair_, she wouldn't have put my book in there. So it must've been you." She said after a moments thought. Soul sighed.

"Maka, I have no idea why you think _I _did it...Is the book really that damaged?" From what Soul could see, there was a single crease in the corner of the cover, which didn't seem like very much. At this comment, Maka puffed a sigh of exhilaration and anger.

"Yes Soul. It really is." She said, flipping the book over and showing it to him. Soul looked at it, seeing the _real_ damage. The back cover was ripped from the bottom up, almost all the way to the top. Along with the back cover, a generously large chunk of the latter pages were torn in the same way.

"Oh." He said quietly.

"Yeah, oh." She said, annoyed. Soul sighed, and sat down in one of the chairs at their small breakfast table (not the dining one). Maka plopped in the one opposite of him. Soul pinched the bridge of his nose, sometimes his meister's constant worry and obsession over books was really annoying.

Finally reaching his limit, he snapped.

"Okay, whatever, it's just a damn book alright, quite whining about it."

Maka growled, her foul mood not making the situation any better. And suddenly, she whipped out _another_ book.

"Maaaakaaaa-CHOP!"

Soul yelped, certainly not expecting her to have a second, _hardback_, book. He has yet to figure out how she can magically whip books out of thin air...

"What the hell Maka?" Soul yelled at her, holding onto his head, already feeling a heavy bruise starting to form.

"Humph." She grunted, walking away from him. Soul sighed.

It still baffles him, how a book in a _fridge_, a faulty accusation, and a pointless argument could leave him with a head injury. And it's times like this that he really just doesn't know how he fell in love with a girl like his meister.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup. Very little fluff, I apologize. As said, please point out any mistakes, and I will fix it! :) I'll try to get something up tomorrow, but after that, I'm gonna need suggestions...I could come up with it myself, but I wanna know what you, the readers, would like to see :D**

**Thanks for reading! Oh, and this one wasn't revised at all. So, I apologize if it's OOC or really bad or anything...And expect these to be pretty short...I can try making them longer...but...It just depends on how inspired I am...Yeah, this one was much shorter than chap. 1, sorry :/**

**Oh yeah, and thanks to everyone who reviewed! And I don't own Soul Eater...Or the book Unwind...Cookies for you if you recognized it!**

**And, I changed the summary...I can't seem find a summary that sounds good and I like, any revised sugestions? Thanks!**

**xxBurningxx**


	3. Addicting

**A/N: Hey there, chapter three is up! I really do apologize for this being so short, this one is definitely a drabble. In fact, it's more like a poem-ish thing. I dunno, I hope you enjoy though! I'll probably get chapter 4 up tomorrow. Maybe later today if you're lucky (: **

**Soul and Maka are dating in this. Ages: 16 and 17. Rated: T (I guess?) It's slightly suggestive I suppose...**

**So basically, Soul is addicted to Maka, and Reese's Peanut Butter Cups are no doubt about it, addicting. I'm serious...I think that the company purposely put something in them to make them addicting o_O It's like chain smoking, only with candy! Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p><strong>Addicting<strong>

* * *

><p>He's addicted to her.<p>

He can't get enough of her, every time they kiss, he feels the sudden urge, _need_, to simply devour her. The feeling scares him sometimes.

Her smell, every time she passes by, he swears that she does it just to tease him. Her scent wafting by his face, a mixture of watermelon and something else that he can't name.

It intoxicates him, surrounding him.

Perhaps it's like hanging a bone from a treadmill, and then putting a dog on that treadmill. The bone just out of reach, the dog will continue running, walking, whatever it may take, to get that bone, but no matter what, it's just too far.

If it's like that, then Soul is the dog, and Maka and his addiction to her, is the bone, except Soul is a large dog, and he could easily jump and have that bone in his teeth, allowing him the chance to devour it in mere seconds. For Soul, he has to contain that urge, he must resist leaping and taking the bone away in one go. But instead, small licks, slight nibbles, and nudging the bone must keep him at bay.

And it's killing him.

He just wants to keep her all to himself. He feels his blood boil everytime someone even _looks_ at her, and he knows that it's wrong. That he has no need to feel this way, because everyone already knows that she's _his_.

He growls everytime Death the Kid talks to her. He knows that he used to like her, and ever since Soul started dating her, him and Kid haven't been seeing eye-to-eye.

And then she's just too adorable when she's mad.

When she yells at him, she puffs out her cheeks, and Soul has to use every inch of willpower he has to keep himself from kissing her right then and there, because he knows that he _will_ get a 'Maka-chop' if he does.

Her blushes, the various shades of pink and red that tint her face when ever he leans into her and whispers something suggestive in her ear. When he gives her a compliment, and when he embarrasses her.

He prefers her hair down, he loves the way it sprawls out on the bed when she lays down, how soft it is. He's addicted to running his hands through her hair, his fingers absorb the silky feeling. He likes the color her hair is when she gets out of the shower, because the weight of the water left in her hair changes it to a light brown, rather than her normal ashy blond. Not that he doesn't like her ash-blond hair, no, he loves it the way it is.

He's addicted to her beauty, how natural she is without makeup and crap like that.

Naturally beautiful.

In Soul's eye's, that's what she is.

What she wears. Her Spartoi outfit, the way that her overjacket is like a trench coat almost, it fits her personallity so well. And her skirt, how short it is. It never fails that he feels the slightest trickle of blood from his nose when he sees her, standing in gusty winds.

One of the things that he loves most about her is her eyes.

Viridan green...He can gaze into them all day, if she'd let him. He could drown in the forest color, the way she just has a way of seeing _into_ his soul, without using Soul Perception. She doesn't need a special method to know what he's thinking or what he's feeling. He knows that, and it only makes him all the more attracted to her.

And that's why there's no doubt about it.

That he's addicted to loving Maka Albarn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's pretty short, I know, but I hope you liked it nonetheless...**

**Give me your suggestions peoples! I already have something for chapter 4, but after that, I'll need something!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story! It means a lot to me :3**


	4. Deadly

**A/N: Hey there! Being the odd, some-what annoyingly, obsessed fangirl that I've become, I've written chapter 4!**

**Sorry for not uploading anything earlier...It's just, I was way too busy (doing nothing)...Heh, no I've been playing Pokemon Rumble Blast...Non-stop...I've had it since Friday and my total gameplay is past 24 hours, lol.**

**Anyways, I wanna give a few shoutouts.**

**To omgpear, whom gave me the suggestion for this chapter. Thanks! Yup, 'Deadly' because, as omgpear said, some people are alergic to Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, and Maka kills kishins and whatnot.**

**And everyone who reviewed, MusicSoundsMySoul14, ixos, omgpear, bluenian98, and belle and the beast! And to everyone who fave'd this, and everyone who's read my other stories as well! Yeah...I'm glad you guys like this, even though in my opinion, all of it's just a lot of crappy brainpuke, heh. :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own...Soul and Maka aren't dating, they're 14 and 15, blah blah blah.**

* * *

><p><strong>Deadly<strong>

* * *

><p>When they go on missions to kill kishins and other things that require fighting, Soul notices that there's a feirceness in his meister that no one else has ever felt. Everyone, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty, and Kid, they've all seen how vicious Maka can be while battling, but Soul realizes that there's no possible way that they see what he feels. Pain, fury, anger and a hint of sadness. Soul feels it course through her soul every time they kill a kishin.<p>

Soul has pondered this many times when he's alone. He doesn't let her know that he knows, but he feels it radiating off her soul when they fight exceptionally tough battles. He's sure that Kid could fell it with his soul perception, so he asked him about it once.

"Hey Kid..." Soul calls out, while they were alone.

"Yes?"

"You remember that mission the other day, when you went with us?"

"Yes, of course. What about it?"

"Er, did you feel anything...Ah, different about Maka's soul when she was fighting?" Soul was 99% expecting Kid to say something about it, or at least lie, but he was a little surprised when Kid was genuinely not sure what he was talking about.

"Hm, no Soul, why? _Was_ there something wrong with her soul?"

"No, it's nothing." Soul mumbles, waving him off and walking away.

After that, Soul continues to wonder about his meister.

The pain.

After so many years growing up, hearing the words, "Don't tell Mama," and knowing it's wrong, it's not unusual to feel pain, keeping a secret for all of your younger childhood. And when Maka's parents did get divorced, it must have been a real tragedy for her, being left in custody of a lunitic father who liked to get into any female's pants.

The fury and anger.

All towards Spirit. Soul knows that he practically ruined Maka's younger life, first with betraying her Mama's trust, and then divorcing. Secondly being a maniac after than, trying to convince her that he loved her. Soul notes that maybe one day he should _thank_ Spirit, because if it hadn't been for him, Maka wouldn't be Maka, and he probably wouldn't have ever agree'd to be her weapon, that is if she even turned out to be a meister.

The sadness.

Every time, Soul feels a pang of similar sadness. A longing almost, and he feels it in his meister, he does too, longing for what, though, he isn't sure.

This is what Soul thinks about the most. It's the smallest, most unnoticable feeling that Maka has, and yet, it stands out to him the most. It's burried down in the core of her soul, as if she's purposefully trying to contain it, and Soul doesn't understand why. He thinks that maybe it's sadness because of being seperated from her mother, but that just doesn't settle with him well.

It seems like so much more.

And that theory doesn't explain the emotion that runs through him as well. It frustrates Soul to no end, sitting up for hours at night, no able to sleep. Not particularly because of his thinking, but because of everthing that's going on. Staring at the ceiling through the darkness, he thinks for what feels like forever. Once, the memories of how depressed Maka was when he received his scar came across his mind, and he felt as if he were close to finding the true meaning.

It was the same feeling like something you forgot was on the tip of your tongue, like a butterfly just out of grasp.

Then Medusa entered his thoughts.

And he lost that feeling of closeness.

He notes that over time, that feeling gets a tiny bit stronger. Not a lot, if fact, if it weren't the main thing Soul was focusing on, he would've skimmed over it. Soul gives up trying to figure it out, and decides that he'd just give it time and watch how things play out.

And little did he know how much he really loved his meister.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow. o_O**

**That was probably the worst thing I've ever written. Stat.**

**I hate this. Hate it hate it hate it. Oh gods, the ending was so horrible! Ugh! And it's so disorganized and choppy and unsteady an-Blargh! And I still don't have spell check!**

**Sorry, but I'm just not happy with this :/ I apologize for this horrifying story and how short it is.**

**Anyways, give me you suggestions for future chapters...I wanna do something in 2nd person POV because I think that It'd be fun, and I also wanna do something from the POV of a different character, like Tsubaki or Kid. I just don't know any other things to base it off so that it meets with the conditions of relating to a Reese's PBC, you know?**

**Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this really bad little cup of brainpuke. Expect more. I wonder how long I'll keep this story up...Do you guys want me to continue?**


	5. Flawless

**A/N: Hey guys! I haven't given up on yall! Yay!**

**Sorry this took so long to get to ya, but last week's been busy, semester exams and all that stuff.**

**But, here it is! Flawless, thanks to forgettingxyou for recommending. As they said, it's sort of a key of opinion, but to some people (Like me :P) Reese's PBCs are flawless. And Soul thinks Maka is flawless...**

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed! Especially belle and the beast, thanks for your very sweet reviews! And everyone else as well, it means a lot!**

**And, so you know, coming up:**

**Chapter 6: Necessary (Also suggested by forgettingxyou)**

**Chapter 7: Cool (I came up with it)**

**Chapter 8: I dunno, but something for belle and the beast's plot suggestion! **

* * *

><p><strong>Flawless<strong>

* * *

><p>They say that there's no such thing as a perfect soul. They say that no matter what, there is malice and sin somewhere within a person. That it is impossible for anything to be free of fault. But sometimes, Soul feels that the theory is incorrect for one simple reason: Maka. She, is flawless. To him, anyways.<p>

But, he thinks, how can anyone be as innocent and cute as his meister, and _not_ be flawless?

He tried telling this to Black Star once, and lets just say that, it didn't end up pretty when he laughed at Soul and told him that his "flat-as-a-board girlfriend" had _a lot_ of flaws (A.K.A: Lack of chest)...Black Star didn't show up at school for at least a week, and for some reason that Maka was unaware of, there were rumors flying that someone had apparently _castrated _him, whatever that meant...

His meister was just so adorable, the way pink would tinge her cheeks on the ocasional suggestive comment, it was all too perfect for Soul.

And he also tried pointing this fact out to Death the Kid as well. It was that day, that he entirely gave up on talking to his guy friends about his meister.

"Soul. I hate to break it to you, but despite how much I like Maka as a friend, she is indeed, not flawless. For one, her left pigtail is exactly 0.2 milimeters higher than the right, therefore she is asymmetrical. Also..."

As Kid rambled on, two things ran through Soul's head.

1. Kid really is a fucking retard.

2. How close did he have to get to measure 0.2 milimeters?

Soul ended up just leaving Kid there, and to his slight amusment, he was so caught up in his rant, that he didn't notice the weapon's absence. Until, of course, Liz had walked in on him apparently talking to himself.

"Oh god...He really has lost it." She mumbled to herself, going to get her sister.

Over the years, Soul had grown to like Maka's childish pigtails. Although he still prefered her hair down, the young effect that the hairstyle had added to Maka's flawlessness.

So it was only reasonable that he should happen to punch some dude in the guts when he sneered at her about her hair.

"Soul! You didn't have to do that!" She yelled at him, although he noted that he hadn't earned himself a Maka-Chop.

"Eh, whatever, that guy was just mad because we kicked his ass in training today. He deserved it." He told her, wrapping an arm around her.

"Humph."

He really did love her petite frame. It always amused him how such a small and fragile looking girl could be so cool and kickass. The way kishins would be like, "What the hell is this little girl?" and then be sliced open made him laugh.

And her hands. They were flawless as well.

The way they fit perfectly into his own.

Yup.

Soul was sure that whoever 'they' were, 'they' were wrong. Because there are flawless people out there, people like his meister. And he wouldn't have it any other way...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short, I know, I know, but I hope you liked it nonetheless.**

**I really liked how this came out, as opposed to the last chapter, luls.**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**


	6. Necessary

**A/N: Hey, owmigash, I'm so sorry. It's been ten days. Huff. I'll try to update sooner than that for the upcoming chapters.**

**Ages and relationship status is quite self explanatory. Rated: K**

**Oh yeah, and there are spoilers for the manga, up to the...Well, I guess Battle on the Moon Part 1?...I dunno. It won't make much sense if you only watched the anime though...Sorry! I guess, you could read it anyway. Oh and, to some people, chocolate is like, I dunno, necesarry, so...Yeah..**

**Anyways, thanks so much you guys, all of you are so sweet! When you guys say stuff like that, it inspires me to write! It means a lot! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Also: To avoid limited prompts, I think that your suggestions now only need to represent one of the two things...Of course, both is still wonderful, but it's fine if say, the word only fits for Soul and Maka, like...Vicious...I dunno, just...This is basically my warm-up prior to writing other stuff, so it's like a sketchdump. Only with little drabbles and whatnot. **

* * *

><p><strong>Necessary<strong>

* * *

><p>She needs him. In more senses than one. Sure, she needed her partner to fight Kishin and complete missions, but that was probably the smallest of her reasons why she needed him. Or at least, that's how it is now. Of course, things had been different when they first met.<p>

When the deal was sealed, when they became partners, her main priority had been: make the strongest Death Scythe there was to surpass her dump papa.

And that plan went smoothly for a good amount of time. Men were all trash and filth, and she held that statement firmly in her mind. She had constantly told herself that she would not, no matter what, develop any sort of bonds with her new weapon, none that weren't necessary at least.

But slowly, over time, her plan began falling apart. She found herself drawn closer to this white-haired boy with every passing day, every passing mission. And then their strict "partnership" as only a meister-weapon team evolved into a strong, full-out, friendship. She was letting her trust fall into the hands of a _man._ And despite how troubled she _thought_ she was, she realized, she was strangely okay with it.

Somehow, she looked past all of his snide comments about her flat chest, about how she was such a bookworm, and somehow, she found herself liking him more and more. She realized that she cared about him, and that her idea of men as a whole was beginning to be smudged by her partner.

So, they continued what they always had, going to school, taking missions, and one by one, they collected souls, slowly working their way to Death Scythe. And Maka was just fine with how their relationship was, friends. It was amazing really. She had never thought she would be _friends _with a man; she had always thought she would only have girl friends…

Apparently she was wrong.

And then, she slowly noticed what was happening. They were around 80 souls into their hunt for 99 when the thought first took a spot in her consciousness.

She was falling for her partner.

_No! This can't be right. He's a boy, this can't…No. It'll be just like Mama and Papa. Meister and weapon. I will not let it happen. _

She denied it at first. It went against everything she had firmly believed in since she was nine years old. This man, her weapon partner, he was ruining everything! But yet, she didn't do anything to stop her ever growing emotions.

And then Blair happened. After practically being forced into adopting the cat-witch-person, Maka discovered what _jealously_ felt like.

The mere sight of Blair teasing her partner made her blood boil; the sudden urge to kick the cat overwhelmed her every time. She wondered how he didn't notice her antics. She knew that he knew about them, with the Maka-Chopping and whatnot, but he didn't see the jealousy that engulfed her.

Blair had become the marker of acceptance.

Maka, though she wasn't entirely pleased with it, no longer denied the feelings that her heart constantly sent her. She always told it to shut up, but she didn't say no. It was like a bug, just in the corner of her peripheral vision, buzzing and annoying. But, in a way, it was a special in this case. Perhaps a beautiful butterfly, one with distinct patterns that singled it out from others.

And she made no attempts to kill this bug.

When Medusa and Crona came along, Maka fell more and more for her weapon. It was ironic really, how the bad guys helped their growing relationship. Maybe, someday, she would thank Crona. She'd probably stutter and say something like, "I-I'm sorry, but I think I can h-handle anything like love…"

But before all of that, her partner had taken the blow for her. She thought that she would never feel a pain worse than that: guilt.

Her partner had no idea; how she had spent her nights at home, crying herself to sleep. She didn't know what to do. Her feelings for her weapon kept getting in the way of everything, despite how hard she tried to hide it.

Then insanity threatened to overpower them, not just them, everyone else too.

And yet, despite everything, they continued to grow closer.

But she had her doubts. There was no way her partner could ever return her feelings, how could he, after telling her that she was flat-as-a-board and her pigtails made her look six years old? But she didn't give up, with the growing Kishin; it was not the time for gloominess and heartbreaking disappointment.

And she started letting on slight hints, hoping for something, anything to show that maybe, he felt something for her as well.

She made him a Death Scythe, and as payment, he made her an angel. Maka became jealous of the way Ox treated Kim, oh how she would love to be treated the same way from Soul, and the longing became so strong that she had even told him that it'd be nice to be called an angel. And for a moment, she felt a flicker of hope, as he stared at her for a couple of moments, analyzing her. Perhaps, she thought, he didn't think it was stupid. Of course he had chuckled, and she had pretended to be mad, but there was something different about it.

Then the book of Eibon came around…Rescuing Kid was their main mission, but…The Lust Chapter, oh Death, that was embarrassing. But…embarrassing as it was, Maka noticed something that, perhaps for a second, gave her suspicions. The form you take in the Lust Chapter was supposed to represent what you find attractive in the opposite sex, right? So naturally, she noted that Soul was wearing a Spartoi outfit that looked so…Similar to her own…And her own hair style had become shorter and shaggy, almost like his, and she prayed that he wouldn't notice it.

Everything in her head became a jumble after that.

Sometimes, when she cannot sleep, she wonders where she'd be if she hadn't partnered up with Soul. If she'd still be a regular student, with a regular weapon, in class, instead of on missions like killing the Kishin Ashura.

But she does know that her life has definitely been made better because of her weapon.

And even though she's not sure about him and how he feels, she's decided that when this is all over, she'll have more time to think about it. For now though, she can deal with putting her feelings to the side, she's a big girl. And if he rejects her when the time comes…Well then…She just hopes it'll never come to that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well then...I don't hate this...But it's not worded that greatly...And theres probably like, a bajillion mistakes, luls...Oh well. **

**Oh yeah! You guys should totally check out my newest story, Sacrifices For Those That You Love! It's like, the only think I put a little effort into! Yaay, thanks for reading!**


	7. Cool

**A/N: Hey there, I'm baaaack! Did y'all miss me? Yeah, I betcha did! :3**

**Sooo. Here is my newest installment! The basics, okay. **

**Rating: K**

**Maka/Soul: Let's see, they're secretly dating. So, they've stablished something, but no one knows about it. Maka is 16, Soul is 17. This isn't really set under any particualar time period, just, whenever. Harvar sucks, I don't like him at ALL. He's like, a cheap generic version of Renji form Bleach! **

**Oh and, to everyone who reviewed all of my chapters: Thanks so much you guys! I'm not gonna reply to your reviews personally, but I wan't you to know that every word that you guys send me makes me happy! I'm so glad you guys have stuck with this story, it warms my soul. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, if I did, Maka and Soul would've already had a make-out session o_o**

* * *

><p><strong>Cool<strong>

* * *

><p>He's reluctant to admit it, but he does have a pretty cool meister. He's told her so before, but, it was in such a lazy tone, he's not quite sure if she believed him or not. He never bothered telling her again, but she's cool nonetheless.<p>

For instance, take the time that she covered for him.

Though he trusted Maka, he doubted that she would actually back him up for something like _this_. She was such a control-freak when it came to things like this…

"Listen here, idiot, I know you took my money!" Harvar growled, shoving Soul against the wall in one of the many hallways of Shibusen. Soul felt a twinge of rage bubble in his chest at the sudden accusation, but he was determined to keep his "cool" demeanor.

"I already have enough money; I don't need to steal from un-cool people like you." He said, locking eyes with his, confident that he won't be able to detect the lie he just spoke.

He didn't. But that didn't mean that he would give up.

"Shut up, you're the only person who even knew I brought my cash to school today…So tell me, _where is it?_" Harvar snarled up close. Soul felt a few specks of spit hit his face, thankful none got too close to his eyes or mouth. _Ew. That's totally not cool. _

"Look dude, I already told you I didn't take you money. Unless you wanna do a full-body search? Huh, I didn't think you were that kind of guy, Harvar." Soul sneered.

"Wha—Oh. Oh my God, _shut up!_" Just noticing the true meaning in Soul's word, he became even more enraged with this white-haired punk.

"Hey, _you're_ the one in _my_ personal spa—"

"Soul?"

Both Soul and Harvar turned to look in the direction of the new voice, and Soul was a little shocked to find his meister walking up to them.

"Maka?" He asked, looking at his adorably innocent meister.

"Soul, what's going on? What'd you do?" She asked cautiously, slowing her pace, and then stopping a few steps in front of the scene playing before her eyes.

Harvar backed up a few steps, giving Soul a quick glare before turning to the slightly confused meister.

"Yeah, tell your _weapon _here to give me back my fifty bucks!" He growled at her, pointing an accusing finger at Soul, whom was still leaning against the wall "cooly."

Soul didn't like the way he was speaking to his meister. He was too close to her face, and his tone of voice enraged him.

"Hey, back off, she's not part of this." He said, pushing Harvar's shoulder, trying to get his attention.

Ignoring her weapon, Maka went on anyway. "Soul…Did you really take his money?"

"No, Maka, why the hell would I need to steal his money?" Soul exclaimed.

Maka easily saw through his lie, although to anyone else, he probably sounded innocent. Maka's eyes hardened in a way only Soul could see, analyzing the situation. Both of the boys looked at her, waiting for her answer. Soul 99% expected his meister to tell him to give Harvar his money back.

"Harvar, he's telling the truth." Maka said, looking at him. Soul's eyes widened in shock at Maka's behavior, but he quickly recovered.

"See? I told you I didn't do it!" He said, forcing a little annoyance into his voice.

"W-what? No way, you're just covering for him!" Harvar yelled, not believing the girl before him.

"Harvar, am I one to lie? And besides, I should be able to tell when _my own partner_ is lying or telling the truth!" She said to him, her voice rising a bit at the end. She inwardly cringed at the plain lie she was telling, feeling a little guilty about it…Oh, Soul was definitely going to be showered with Maka-Chops when they got home!

And Harvar knew that Maka didn't lie. Giving a sharp glare at both of them, he walked away, muttering something about thieves.

After Harvar was down the hallway, and out of earshot, Soul couldn't help from letting a wide grin spread across his face.

"Thanks for that…" He said, looking over at her.

"Yeah, you owe me." She said, sticking her tongue out at him.

He groaned.

"Ugh. Fine, what do you want?" He grumbled, expecting the worse.

Maka paused for a second, wondering what she should ask for. She considered asking for books, and she was just about to say something, before a different idea struck her mind. _Hmmm, a "date" would be really nice…Maybe that fancy French restaurant…_

"Mmmm, let's go out to eat." A small smile played on her lips.

_Huh? That's it?_ Soul thought.

"Oh, uhm. Okay, where to?" He asked her, not quite sure of her request.

"That new French one."

"What, Maka, that one's _expensive!_"

"Hey, you just got fifty dollars, right?"

He didn't say anything, instead he continued down the hallway, taking his meister's hand.

_She's a really cool meister…I'm glad I have her..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Erh. Yeash. I don't really like this...I like the concept, but I'm really not putting 100% effort into these...And like last chapter, there's probably like, a bajillion mistakes. And it's soooo shoooort...Ugh. **

**Serious you guys. If you wanna see an acutal piece of my work that isn't crap, then check out my story Sacrifices for Those That You Love. I'm sorry for my persistent advertising of my own story, I know it's not cool, just, I don't like giving yall these crappy drabbles when they're not my true writing. I put effort into that story. Just so you know. **

**But, on a brighter side that doesn't concern these drabbles, this chapter was offically my warm-up! I've decided to write a one-shot on SoMa from Kami's POV. I know it's an overused concept, but I wanna do it ^-^ And guess what? I'm gonna put effort into it! :D**

**Hope you liked this anyway :3**


End file.
